La última noche
by meritxell
Summary: Se sabían destinados a un futuro cruel, lleno de batallas y explosiones de galaxias pero poco les importaba en ese momento, en el cual eran uno solo y nada más.


**Saint seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

_Kanon lo empuja contra el respaldo de la cama y Saga no puede evitar sentir tanto placer al punto de empujar su cadera hacia atrás permitiendo que Kanon quede unido a él en perfecta simetría._

_Gemidos desvergonzados brotan de entre los labios rojizos del santo de Géminis que segundos atrás fueron devorados por Kanon de una manera furiosa y llena de posesión._

_Se sabían destinados a un futuro cruel, lleno de batallas y explosiones de galaxias pero poco les importaba en ese momento, en el cual eran uno solo y nada más._

[…]

El sol comenzó a ocultarse entre los árboles y rocas alrededor del santuario, anunciando el final del entrenamiento, había sangre sobre la tierra y sudor encima de ella, fuertes inhalaciones y exhalaciones las cuales no eran ignoradas por el maestro de los gemelos Kanon y Saga.

—Ambos ya saben lo que sucederá el día de mañana, así que quiero que descansen y no quiero excusas por parte de ninguno.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, mientras la silueta de su maestro comenzaba a desaparecer entre los edificios y pilares del coliseo. Saga sentía su sangre vibrar y su nariz estaba impregnada por el olor a tierra y sudor que Kanon emanaba, pero no estaba muy equivocado al pensar que el también traía consigo el mismo aroma, pero, había algo que lo hacía sentir inseguro por dentro, el hecho de que aquel aroma lo embriagaba por completo.

No tardó mucho para indicarle a su gemelo que era hora de irse a duchar y poder descansar.

Kanon siempre le seguía de cierto modo un paso detrás, mirando la cascada azul que caía desordenada por sus hombros, sus cabellos chocando celosamente en sus caderas brillando por la ahora deslumbrante Luna, un brillo cerúleo que hipnotizaba los ojos del menor.

Saga se sentía aislado a decir sus sentimientos los cuales eran condenados a ser olvidados una vez que alguno de ellos obtuviera el ropaje sagrado de Géminis, así que se limitaba a observar a Kanon por encima de su hombro y guardar la imagen dentro de su mente.

Se sentían con temores, sus manos temblaban y no estaban seguros de lo que pasaría después, sin embargo en ese momento solo querían tranquilidad, Kanon no quería perder a Saga y de igual manera este no quería separarse del menor.

— Mañana será el día — Dijo Saga por lo bajo al tiempo que sus brazos se desprendían de su túnica con pereza, las puntas de sus dedos ardían y sus palmas se sentían ásperas debido a la batalla así que decidió caminar hasta la cocina para lavarse las manos.

— Desde hace días te expresas como si fueras tu el que fuese a ganar— Saga hizo un gesto al escuchar el argumento que no estaba del todo equivocado y fijó los ojos sobre los de su gemelo quien se mantenía pegado al pilar cerca de una de las ventanas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— Recuerda la tarde anterior, decías que tu intención nunca ha sido lastimarme y que temes hacerlo ahora que pelearemos por la armadura de Géminis, no alardees tanto—

—No son alardes Kanon—

—Entonces es mejor que no hables como si me tuvieras lástima o compasión—

Saga se quedó en silencio observando cómo las sombras acariciaban de manera tenue el perfil perfecto del menor el cual se mantuvo en la misma posición de minutos atrás.

— Me ducharé — Musitó quitándose la camiseta mojada arrojándola a un lado.

Saga se quedó en silencio simplemente escuchando como los pasos se desvanecían poco a poco sintiendo sus manos temblorosas, al día siguiente uno de ellos tendría que abandonar el templo de Géminis quedando alguno en completa soledad.

No pasó mucho hasta que Kanon salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y sin vergüenza alguna se la llevó hasta el cabello paseándose desnudo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar por su ropa.

— Olvidé llevar algo para ponerme—

Saga volteó a verlo pero después de notar el estado del cuerpo de Kanon regresó la mirada hacia la ventana sintiéndose abochornado por el descaro del menor pero sin ignorar el calor que se formaba dentro de su pecho.

— Presta más atención— Y dicho esto caminó con rapidez hasta el baño.

Kanon solo podía escuchar el agua chisporrotear contra el suelo y después de meditar unos segundos sobre cómo se vería la anatomía desnuda del mayor se recargó en el respaldo de la cama esperando a que Saga saliera del baño.

— Es hora de dormir—

— No tengo sueño—

— Mañana será un largo día Kanon, no tenemos el lujo de levantarnos tarde—

Saga suspiró y continuó con la labor de secar sus cabellos antes de recostarse sobre el mullido colchón, se quedó observando el suelo y recordó el primer día que durmió en aquella cama, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que tampoco lo hizo solo, Kanon estuvo con él y siguió así durante algunas semanas hasta acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del tercer templo.

— Duerme junto a mí esta vez Kanon—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

— Por favor…—

[…]

Se encontraban de espaldas intentando controlar sus respiraciones agitadas, por un lado Kanon sentía el calor que desprendía la espalda de su hermano y trataba de contener los movimientos inconscientes de sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de Saga quién, por su parte, quería apegarse al menor con desespero mordiéndose los labios simulando estar dormido.

Kanon se levantó con la intención de regresar a su cama mirando el rostro de Saga antes de bajar de la cama, se puso de espaldas rosando el suelo con las puntas de sus dedos.

— ¿A dónde vas? — El sonido grave de la voz de Saga erizaron su piel y volteó mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

— A ningún lado— Se acomodó de regreso mirando fijo la sombra que el perfil de saga formaba sobre la pared, pero poco tardó para observar detenidamente las facciones del mayor tragando saliva con dificultad se sentía sudoroso y el que Saga se levantara para encararlo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ambos se vieron traspasándose con la mirada, de pronto sus parpadeos eran casi nulos y sus respiraciones se sentían regulares, Kanon acercó su rostro rosando la comisura de los labios delgados que adornaban el rostro de Saga, se relamió los suyos y de un movimiento los unió a la boca sedienta del mayor.

Sus besos eran lentos casi tímidos hasta que uno de ellos suspiró por inercia encendiendo el deseo del otro, la lengua de Kanon abrió paso hasta dentro de la boca de Saga con desespero recorriéndola y dejando marca dentro de ella, mordió, estrujo y succionó los labios de este enrojeciéndolos por completo.

Saga subía la túnica de Kanon con fuerza terminando por arrancarla de un tirón para después rasguñar su espalda por la desesperación, necesitaba más y el futuro Dragón Marino tenía que saciarlo, los suspiros subían de tono sobre todo cuando Saga fue recostado sobre la cama acomodándose así Kanon sobre él a horcadas, sus manos bajaron con tortuosa lentitud hasta acariciar poco más debajo de su ombligo descubriendo su erección y tomándola con fuerza, Saga solo pudo divisar una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció en una fracción de segundo, en el cual comenzó a sentir su pene siendo masturbado.

—Ngh, Kanon…— Suspiró abochornado y jaló del cabello al victimario para besarlo y morderlo con la misma furia con la que él fue atacado, pero antes de siquiera dejar una marca visible sobre los labios del menor, se vino soltando un gemido y sintiendo como su abdomen se humedecía al contacto de la mano de Kanon llena del líquido blanco.

Fue volteado con brusquedad quedando boca abajo, intentó voltear hacia el activo quién deslizó las manos por debajo de su abdomen para después acomodar sus piernas y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se sintió penetrado sin piedad, Saga soltó un gemido cargado de dolor y placer mezclados, Kanon se movía mecánicamente introduciendo todo su ser dentro de su gemelo.

Saga no encontraba manera de sujetarse de algo, fue arrastrado por Kanon hasta algo más allá de cualquier lugar o dimensión, no le alcanzaba y jamás le iba alcanzar, quería más de él y así Kanon necesitaba más de Saga, el simple hecho de besarlo, tocarlo o morderlo no era suficiente quería amarlo, desearlo y sentirse de la misma manera sin que nadie le reprochara, le importaba poco la manera de sentirse por su gemelo, solo quería que sea de su propiedad.

Temían cualquier resultado, matarse entre sí, herirse…separarse, nada lo hacía sentir tranquilos y en cambio solo disfrutaban sintiéndose como solo uno, las caricias de Kanon, la piel erizada de Saga, los besos y sus narices rosando entre sí.

El mayor se acomodó de nuevo abrazando a Kanon por el cuello de manera cómoda jalándolo hacía su cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de este, sus manos sentían las cicatrices, la piel tosca al igual que la suya…debido al sol y al entrenamiento que ambos sufrían…Gimió sintiendo como el menor se venía dentro de sí y acabó por dejar una mordida visible liberando un sangrar que poco le importó y al parecer a Kanon tampoco, simplemente se observaron conteniendo cualquier palabra y en cambio durmieron en aquella posición temiendo que el día de mañana cualquier esperanza creada aquella noche se desvaneciera.

[…]

_Lo observó lleno de golpes mientras el ropaje dorado cubría su cuerpo, la sangre derramada a su costado y la respiración entrecortada que sus labios liberaban, similar a la de ese momento…no, estaba equivocado no se parecía en lo más mínimo, estos suspiros estaban llenos de melancolía y dolor, odio, rencor todo menos lo que ambos sintieron esa noche._

_Saga miró sus manos cubiertas por la armadura de Géminis la cual lo había escogido gustosa como su dueño._

_ Kanon lo miró con los ojos vibrando de coraje, sus brazos se encontraban lastimados y algunos huesos ya no estaban en su lugar, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por quien menos se imaginó._

_Saga, mordió sus labios renunciando a todo sentimiento humano y recibiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de ser el guardián de la diosa de la guerra, renunciando a Kanon._

_No muchos días pasaron hasta que vio por última vez a Kanon, simulando frialdad, como si no le importara, fingió estar perfecto, alegó que había ganado quien lo merecía, hablaba como si en verdad no le importara…pero sabía que en el fondo deseaba verlo y poder decir cuánto lo amó, y lo amaba._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
